


s10e21 Dark Dynasty

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Supernatural Story, Charlie Lives, Episode: s10e21 Dark Dynasty, First Meetings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah! I know him!" she suddenly stared at him happily, a wide smile on her face after she re-read it. He'd written 'He says you know him, LordStilinskiBot,'. Stiles said that she'd know him instantly because it was his online user name for an online roleplaying game he used to play. He met this Charlie Bradbury on it and they were instant best friends."Hang on, how did he know where I was and what was going on? How could he know that this guy was tracking me? How'd he know about all the supernatural stuff?"</p><p>"Too many questions... I'll answer them later," he almost growled, a frown still dark and on his face. He then noticed the smirk she gave him.</p><p>"You must be SourWolfBeta..." it sounded like she was stating it to herself than to Derek, but she was right and he was going to kill Stiles when he got back to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s10e21 Dark Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> 'cause fuck that season 10 episode 21 shit with Charlie dying!! No way!!!!

He was just in time. Almost right on time. The Frankenstein basterd was banging on the motel door when he found the girl. Derek was more than a little bit lucky here.

"I know you're in there miss Asimov. You have it, I want it," he called before banging on the door repeatedly and even harder. The wolf waited a few seconds before stepping out of the shadows and inching closer, being more than careful as to not be noticed or sensed. He'd even took a little extra time beforehand to look around for any others from the Stynes, and he was safe. It seemed to only be this guy. Which he was very thankful for.

He heard shuffling and frantic movements inside the room, already knowing that the girl was grabbing things and moving further into the room, a door closing too. She was either in a closet or the bathroom. He could hear phone typing too, a voice coming over it, deep rough, but he could understand what was being said on their end.

" _A-a motel... the blackbird_ ," she answered to whoever spoke. " _Sam, someone's here. They-they think I have the book_ ," she continued, sounding pretty freaked, but trying to sound composed. Derek could see that the man was now using his shoulder and ramming the door trying to get in that way. He was surprised the door was lasting this long against that force and damage.

There was more talking on the cellphone, one seeming very pissed when he yelled and Derek caught a few words, something about a 'damn book of the damned' and it didn't sound really nice, just by the words.

_"No, I don't have it! I just- I have- just.. I have the notes_ ," she sounded more than a little freaked and this was where Derek started to come out more, still slightly hidden as he got closer. There was more talking, more frantic, angry and fearful sounding voices between them and then he saw the door burst open, the Styne finally getting in.

" _I can't do that, Dean_ ," she suddenly said sadly, her voice quiet, vulnerable and weak. It's like she was ready to die for this and she acknowledged that... Derek wasn't going to let her die, like hell he was.

The man walked in and the wolf walked around the cars outside of the building, heading straight for the room door. He had the element of surprise right now and he wasn't going to waste it.

His senses and attention shot up when he heard a loud smash, like something was thrown and h immediately jogged quietly to the door, seeing him stand at the bathroom door and open it, staring in at something like it was his prey and he was more than sure it was the girl.

"You're gonna give me what's mine," he said pre-maturely. "Mine, and my families,"

Derek changed on the spot, his features quietly shifting before he roared and launched into the room, grabbing the one armed man by his throat, catching him completely off guard. He slammed him against the wall, lifting him off of the ground and roared again, his other hand jetting out in a fast, strong and painful rip to his chest, where his heart was and he clawed, his fingers digging deeper and deeper with the man screaming in pain and agony. He was aware of the second heart, but he was sure the Winchesters would want answers, so one heart would do, a maybe a few broken limbs and organs.

He dug deeper and deeper, grinning darkly up at the man when he felt the beating muscle against his claws and fingertips. He saw the fearful and petrified look on the Stynes face and pulled like his hand was burned, but with the heart in hand and he was suddenly covered in the mans' blood, re covering his face and shirt and trousers.. Derek heard the shocked shriek in the background, the girl having seen what he just did and he felt bad about that.

He spun and threw the man across the room, seeing him slam and fall into the table against the wall and drop to the floor. He darkly walked over, slamming his boot down on his leg when he was about to scramble away, he put so much pressure on him that he heard the spine chilling cracks and snaps of bone on bone, and bone breaking. He gave one last stomp and his calf was broken, unable to be used. The guy was screaming again, almost and hopefully on the verge of passing out.

The wolf stepped off and went to his other leg, only putting a light pressure on when he was suddenly babbling and crying.

"Please! Please! No more! I beg- I beg you!" he cried, actually genuinely pleading for him not to hurt him anymore. But no, he needed to make sure he wouldn't hurt the girl, that meant, no movement of arms and legs. He could tie him up, but he was sure he'd get out of it if he had use of his limbs.

"I'm not sorry," he growled lowly and stepped down hard, hearing the sickening crack and scream. It was a wonder that no one else in the motel came to see what the hell was going on right now. Anyone could hear this guy. And now, only his arm was left.

He leaned down, reaching out with both arms while hearing the man whimper and plead with tears before he dislocated it sharply, hearing the high gasp in the background. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys, moving to stand up and turn to his side, holding them out for the girl and seeing her scared look.

"There's a black camaro outside. Get the chains from the passenger side door," he ordered and she shakily nodded at him and rushed passed him, grabbing the keys on the way. He knew it was right in front of the building, maybe a few spaces away, but he was sure she'd know what she was looking for.

"Wh-who Who are y-you?" the guy lying helplessly on the floor asked, looking like he was almost dying. He wasn't, Derek could sense that he was still alive, but just immobilized... completely.

"A guy you should worry about," was all he replied with, watching him like a hawk to see if he'd do something to get out of his situation.

\----------

The girl came back quickly, panting lightly, but with the chains in hand. He tied the Styne up and to one of the only working chairs, one of the ones that Derek didn't break. It took a few seconds, but he was tied and stuck and in pain and everything. Derek was pretty proud of himself for this, because the girl was alive and kicking and standing a few feet away, wary and scared. He should clear this up, make it easier for her to calm down.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, typing in a sentence so the man wouldn't hear or see it. He was sure the user would be tracked if he got out and he didn't want anything to be searched back to his pack.

Derek held out the cellphone and she hesitantly stepped over, still eyeing him before she looked to the screen. Her eyes widened completely and a grin beamed across her face.

"Yeah! I know him!" she suddenly stared at him happily, a wide smile on her face after she re-read it. He'd written ' _He says you know him, LordStilinskiBot_ ,'. Stiles said that she'd know him instantly because it was his online user name for an online roleplaying game he used to play. He met this Charlie Bradbury on it and they were instant best friends. He said he'd even been to one of her cosplay matches. where they roleplay in a field and stuff. "Hang on, how did he know where I was and what was going on? How could he know that this guy was tracking me? How'd he know about all the supernatural stuff?"

"Too many questions... I'll answer them later," he almost growled, a frown still dark and on his face. He then noticed the smirk she gave him.

"You must be SourWolfBeta..." it sounded like she was stating it to herself than to Derek, but she was right and he was going to kill Stiles when he got back to Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have her dying, so screw that episode, this is what happened!! BOOM Derek saves the freaking day!!!!!!!


End file.
